MiloBilo
Basic Info Milo first began visiting doctorwhotoys.net regularly to check up on the regularly updated news feed. His next step was to submit his first (and very basic) customs for display on the site. Because of the contact made this Marcus, he was personally invited to join the forum upon its creation, and joined about a week in. He uploaded all of his customs as they gradually became more and more advanced, and he became more sociable as time went on. He is one of the known competitors of the First Great Flame War, ''and more recently has come under attention for his support of the rival forum ''WhoviansCreate, and his attempts at peacemaking between the two forums. He is still, however, a faithful member of the DWT.n community. Early forum life Milo started off as a rather quiet member of the forum, only visiting now and again to ask questions and post/check up on his customs. As time went on, he became a more active member and was involved in solving the tardisboy987/doctorwho2012 mystery . The majority of posts early on were in the customs sections, though many of the very early posts have since been deleted, the earliest remaining one dated to December 2009, 4 months into his membership. Comics, Fanfiction and Kashmir Later into his membership, Milo became more actively involved in the fan fiction section of the forum, where he originally posted 3 comics: Eastre Hunt, an Easter comic starring the 5th Doctor, Nyssa (his custom) and the Sontarans; Hunter and Prey, the first part of an 8th Doctor comic series; and Heathen Warmonger part 1, the second part of the 8th Doctor series. Following the success these brought, he signed up to write for the 8th Doctor's segment of Kashmir, a multi-author fan fiction arranged by DukeNukem 2417. He has recently signed up to make write segments for the 8th and Shalka Doctors' segments of Kashmir III, done in comic format. First Great Flame War and Banning Milo was an active observer and bystander to the First Great Flame War, following the 1st anniversary award ceremony. In protest to these events, Milo took a stand and stated that he was leaving following the chaos. This message struck through to many people, and others followed in his footprints, also opting to leave the forum. In late September 2010, the members who had "left" had had their accounts banned from the forum to test their certainty. He resided in his own forum, WhoFigureCollectors, whilst this was going on, and returned on the 8th November 2010 following the unbanning of his account, and the fact that the flame wars had subsided. WhoFigureCollectors and inter-forum relations On the 2nd September 2010, Milo and his friend Jay opened a new forum, WhoFigureCollectors. Milo advertised this on doctorwhotoys.net, and a few of the members joined. The link was taken down and Milo was, in his own words, "given a good scolding" from Marcus and the link was taken down. Despite this, many members on both forums invited others form DWT.n over, and the community slowly grew. Sadly, there have been many conflicts between the two forums, and a supposed "rivalry" has occurred, causing a period in which many members of both forum, Milo included, were alienated on DWT.n. Counter to the common misconception, Milo is not the founder of this other forum, and actually earned his place as administrator and head moderator, working at destroying the prejudice between the two forums by acting as a liaison to the moderation team on DWT.n. He acted as the chairman of the short-lived UFO (United Forums Organisation) and has been praised for his efforts and maturity in doing his job, despite his age. As of recently, WhoFigureCollectors (renamed WhoviansCreate) has become independent from DWT.n, as opposed to be a member parasite in its early days.